Kill the Messenger
by x-reaper-x
Summary: Sasuke’s a new student at Konoha High. Naruto sees him as a rebel. Sasuke decides that it’s his job to make him annoyed, but what happens when hatred turns to something completely different? NaruSasu, SasuNaru whatever . . .
1. the new kid

Reaper: hallo. This is my first fic, so yeah . . . don't hurt me. It's mostly from Sasuke's point of view. _Mostly_ not always.

Sasuke's a new student at Konoha High. Naruto sees him as a rebel. Sasuke decides that it's his job to make him annoyed. But what happens when Naruto's friends push them closer together? NaruSasu

Warning: YAOI. You probably already know that, though . . . so I'm just not gonna say anything. backs away slowly

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now, but one day!

--------------------------------------------

I mumbled as I walked down the sidewalk towards my new school. I wanted to drive to school but 'NO', Itachi said. 'Walking's good for you.' Itachi said. 'Meet new people!' Itachi said. He's so goddamn annoying! I kicked at a rock on the ground. I heard a little 'eep' and looked up from the pathway.

"What the hell was that for?!" a boy yelled at me. To tell the truth, I was surprised. No one at my old school talked to me that way. . . well, If they did, I'd rip out their spinal cord, shove it down their throat, and videotape them choking while I pointed and laughed. But hey, that's just me.

"Hey! Are you listening?" the boy yelled at me again.

"Uh-huh . . ." I trailed off as I watched the clouds drift through the blue sky.

"It doesn't look like it. . ." the boy murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Fine, fine. What?" I asked him, finally meeting his blue gaze.

"Forget it." He sighed, turning away and running down the street.

'_What's his problem?'_ I asked myself silently. I continued my long trudge to the brick building of doom. Actually, the building wasn't that far away. As I walked into the school yard, I closed my eyes and sighed. But I immediately felt dozens of eyes burning into me. I covered my eyes with my hand before I opened them.

"Hi!"

"What's your name?"

"You're so cute!"

I removed my hand to find myself surrounded by . . . god knows how many girls.

"Um, can I uh, get through?" I said to them. They didn't move. I groaned and pushed my way through them, every girl I touched along the way fell unconscious to the ground with a girlish 'sigh'. I quickly ran and hid behind a tree. I leaned against it and slowly slid down. But just when I thought that my troubles were over, here comes some random lady, marching straight towards me.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked me.

I sighed and let out a 'yes'. Dang, she had some major cleavage. Not that I'm looking or anything . . .

"I'm principal Tsunade." She said to me. "Welcome to Konoha High."

"Uh, thanks . . . I guess." I answered.

"Would you like to have a tour of the school?" she asked me, holding out a hand to help me up.

"That would probably help." I stood up on my own, ignoring her hand.

"Well, I'm sure one of the girls over there would love to show you around." She said, turning her head and pointing to a group of girls.

I shuddered when they giggled.

"Um, I'd rather not." I mumbled to her.

"Okay, if you say so." She began to look around the school yard. I did the same.

I smirked as my eyes rested upon the boy that I had met earlier.

"Hey, how about that one?" I asked her, pointing to the blonde.

"Which one?" she said, peering at the group of people around the boy.

"The one in the orange shirt." I told her, lowering my hand as her gaze finally found the him.

"Oh, Him. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Entirely." I reassured her. My smirk grew as she nodded and walked over to the blonde. I watched her talk to him. I couldn't help but laugh as she pointed to me and the boy nearly jumped out of his jeans in shock. I managed to stop laughing and wave. He flinched and turned back to Tsunade. Even though they were a good distance away, I could still hear the blonde's complaints.

"But Tsunade-sama!" he whined. "He hit-but I- aw, screw it." He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Good. Now go show him around." She ordered him. "And don't forget, you get to skip first period." She walked back to me with the boy at her side.

"Hey." I said to him as they came closer.

He glared at me.

"Well, tell him your name." She whispered to him.

He groaned. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Come again?" I said to him.

"You damn bastard, you heard me the first time!" he yelled.

Tsunade turned to him. "Naruto, don't fo-"

"Yeah, I know, I know . . . 'be nice'." He mimicked in a high voice.

"I'm Sasuke." I told him. He glared at me again.

"I know." Was his answer.

--------------------------------------------

Reaper: well, that's the beginning . . . I guess. If people review, I'll update today or tomorrow. If not, I'll wait.


	2. everybody loves Sasuke?

Reaper: hello again!

Thanks to all of the reviewers who encouraged me to write more. n.n

This fic was also inspired by the song "Jerk it out" by the Ceasers. . . . which I don't own. TT

Disclaimer: Naruto. Don't. own.

"_My name's Sasuke" I told him._

"_I know." Was his answer._

"This is our Biology room." He said to me, opening a dark brown door to reveal rows of shelves and desks.

". . . Interesting." I said, not really meaning it.

"Uh-huh. Sure it is." He retorted.

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult your beloved 'chemistry room'." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Well I showed you the school, so I'm gonna go." he said before turning around heading down the hallway.

"Hey, hang on a sec." I called out to him.

"Just stay away from me, and we won't have a problem. Got that, teme?" he yelled back to me.

I found it rather odd that we were yelling to each other down a hallway when classes were going on. I half expected a teacher to come out and tell us to shut-up, but they didn't, which was odd because they always did at my old school.

"Don't count on it!" I purred quietly. But I don't think he heard me. I looked at my schedule. _'Let's see . . . we skipped first period, so what do I have next . . .'_ I thought. _'History . . . great. Time to go learn about dead people.'_ I sighed and walked down the hallway, opposite of the direction the blonde took. I think . . . I slung my black bag over my shoulder and opened the door to my History room. Dozens of eyes rested on me as I entered the room.

"Ah, you must be Sasuke-kun!" the teacher said softly.

"The one and only." I answered. _'Oh, god that was cheesy . . .'_ I thought, mentally smacking myself in the forehead. "Um, yeah. Please ignore that." I said, blushing a little.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Welcome to the class. My name is Kurenai."

I looked around the room, studying the people. I immediately realized the groups. Preps on the right, emo's, Goths, and punks on the left. (A/N: That's how it is in my school. lol) I decided to sit in the middle, but a little more to the prep side. It's not that I don't like the other group or anything, but they're just kinda . . . scary. I heard the teacher call my name.

"Sasuke, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" she asked me, beckoning me with her hand.

'_Why don't I? Because I don't fuckin' feel like it!' _I felt like saying. I walked up to the front of the class.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Most of you have already met me, so I'm not going to say anything else." On my way back to my seat, I heard someone stand up.

"Hey, you're that one bastard from earlier!" a boy yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. It was Naruto, of course.

"And you're that one shithead from earlier!" I said back before sitting back down in my seat.

"Boys, boys, calm down." Kurenai sighed. "If you're having a problem, take it outside the classroom."

Wow, that was weird, too. At my old school we would go to the principal's office. Is EVERYTHING screwed up around here!

"Actually, Kurenai-sensei, I would like to take it outside." Naruto said calmly.

I jerked up from my laid back position. "You wanna do what now . . .?" I said in slight shock.

"You heard me." He retorted. He placed his hands on hid hips.

"Whoa, whoa. You don't have to get 'sassy' with me." I said, referring to his odd position.

He marched over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Wha-Hey!" I yelled at him, not enjoying being dragged out of the classroom. I quickly regained my balance once we were a good distance from the class room. I shoved Naruto away.

"What exactly do you have against me?" I asked him, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Uh . . . well, I'm not sure, but I just . . . don't like you." He said, adding exaggeration with his hands.

"Oh, that's a good reason." A smirked graced my lips and I began to move closer to the boy.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" he stammered, backing up as I came closer.

I pulled my hands out of my pockets and crossed them. I stopped walking and shook my head.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I'll show you." I pushed him up against the wall. Before he could say anything, I had pressed my lips against his. He put up fight, but he quickly ran out of energy as I pressed against his shoulders harder with the heel of my hands. In need of air, I pulled away.

"I-I have to g-go." He managed to say before jerking out of my grasp and running down the hallway. I smirked at seeing a tint of pink on his cheeks before he pulled away. _'I wonder if he remembers that he has class still . . .'_ I simply shrugged, stuck my hands back in my pockets, and walked back to the classroom.

"Oh, Sasuke! Where is Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked me once I got back to the room.

I thought for a minute.

". . .I have no idea." I went back to my seat. A group of girls surrounded me the moment I sat down.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun? Did he hurt you?" a pink haired girl asked me.

I coughed a little.

"Pardon my French, but who the hell are you?" I glared at her.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, and that thing over there is Ino." She flicked her head towards the blonde girl who was now steaming with anger.

"You little brat!" she yelled at Sakura.

"Am not, Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"No he's not! He's mine!"

. . . and the fighting continues . . .

'_Shut the fuck up already!'_ I yelled silently. I lowered my head and it hit the desk with a rather loud 'thump'.

". . .I hate you both, so leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted at them. The quickly stopped yelling at each other and moped back to their seats.

Reaper: well, that's it for this chapter! I'll update tomorrow, probably.

Review!


	3. barney?

Reaper: -cough- man, I hate school. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

Thank you, reviewers! And thank you, "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard! –that I don't own TT-

_This font means a flashback. - _got it? Yeah, didn't think so.

Disclaimer: . . . fuckin' kangaroo's . . . oh, right. Don't own Naruto. Or Barney-don't ask.

Naruto's POV 

'_Wh-What just- how did-' _thoughts flooded into my head while I walked down the hallway.

"_Oh, that's a good reason." A smirked graced my lips and I began to move closer to the boy._

"_Wh-What are you d-doing?" he stammered, backing up as I came closer._

_I pulled my hands out of my pockets and crossed them. I stopped walking and shook my head._

"_Tell me!" he demanded._

"_I'll show you." I pushed him up against the wall. Before he could say anything, I had pressed my lips against his. He put up fight, but he quickly ran out of energy as I pressed against his shoulders harder with the heel of my hands. In need of air, I pulled away._

"_I-I have to g-go." He managed to say before jerking out of my grasp and running down the hallway._

'_It was so weird . . .'_ I had skipped 2nd period by hiding in the bathroom. But now that it was over, I could come out of hiding.

"Hey, Naruto!" I heard someone shout my name. I looked over to where the voice came from. I smiled and waved at Kiba. I laughed as I noticed that he was pushing Gaara forwards.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" he asked Kiba as he continued to jerk forwards whenever Kiba pushed him. He had put his hands inside his sweater pockets.

"Attempting to push you down." He answered with a smile. He continued with his work.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Gaara said to me.

I sighed. "Hey."

"What up?" Kiba said, giving up on ever being able to push Gaara over. He stuck his tongue out at Kiba, who simply let out a disappointed 'hmph'.

"You know Sasuke, the new kid right?" I asked the two, interrupting their 'nasty face' fight.

"Yeah, he's in every single one of my classes!" Kiba said excitedly, eager to learn what I had to say. I swear, he's just one big candy bar.

"And how do you know that?" I asked him, considering that Sasuke had only been here for two out of all of our periods.

"I sat next to him in History. We compared schedules. He wasn't exactly the happiest person when he found out that we have all of our classes together." Kiba frowned.

"No one would." Gaara added with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kiba whined.

"You were saying, Naruto?" Gaara turned to look at me, completely ignoring Kiba, who was frantically yelling something about 'classes' and 'people'.

"He . . . he kissed me." I managed to say after a few minutes. My cheeks turned light pink.

"Did he now . . .?" Gaara said, thinking. "Hey Kiba, I need to talk to you for a sec . . . alone." He added 'alone' rather smoothly.

"Ha! I knew it! You're going to denounce your undying love for me!" Kiba shouted just a bit too loud as Gaara pulled him down to crouch on the floor.

" . . .Heh, no." Gaara said flatly. (A/N: everything Kiba and Gaara say in their little talk Naruto doesn't hear.)

"Okay, well then I'm going to denounce my undying love for you- oops!" Kiba quickly covered his mouth.

Gaara stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

" . . .I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Gaara said slowly.

Kiba nodded quickly, mouth still covered.

"Alright, we need to find a way to get Sasuke and Naruto together." He told Kiba.

He burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" he laughed more. Gaara quickly leaned forwards and put his hand over Kiba's mouth. Gaara shuddered when Kiba bit down on it and sucked. Gaara quickly pulled his hand back and wiped it on his black hoodie.

"Okay, I'm also going to pretend you didn't do that." He said, still wiping his hand off.

"Sorry." Kiba said sheepishly. "Why do you want Naruto and Sasuke to hook up?" he asked Gaara, blinking a few for times for a cute effect.

". . . don't do that." Was Gaara's reply to Kiba trying to be cute.

"Sorry again." He answered.

"Just look at him." Gaara looked at me.

I stared up into the sky, only thinking about one thing.

"Sasuke . . ." I mumbled, just loud enough for the Kiba and Gaara to hear.

"There's your proof." Gaara turned back to Kiba.

"Okay, so the guy said Sasuke's name. It could be for anything. For all you know, he could be plotting REVENGE!" An evil smirk formed on Kiba's face. But the expression quickly disappeared as Gaara slapped him on the cheek.

"We'll have to talk about this later when you're not as hyper." He stood up and walked back over to me. I was still staring into space.

"So Naruto, do you like Sasuke?" was the first thing Kiba said when they approached me.

"Wha-What!" I screamed. "H-How could you th-think that I-I like th-that teme!" I fumed, waving my arms around to try and cover how nervous I was.

"Well first off, you're stammering, and second off-" Gaara was cut off by Kiba.

"Second off, you're as pink as the socks my grandma knitted me for Christmas."

"What?" Gaara said, turning to look at Kiba.

"U-uh, I didn't say anything." Kiba looked away.

"I don't like him." I said firmer then before.

"Oh, but I'm sure he likes you." Gaara smirked.

"No he doesn't! He's just one of those jerk-offs that gets all cuddly with you then leaves!" I yelled. Gaara and Kiba stood there, wide eyed and stunned.

"Think happy!" Kiba tried to reassure me.

"And who are you, Barney in disguise?" Gaara said to Kiba, who had a large grin plastered on his face.

"I could be . . ." he said quietly.

"I-I dunno, guys. Can we just drop the subject and go to lunch?" I asked them.

"Oh, sure, if you want." Kiba answered slower than before. We began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, dobe."

Reaper: well, that was amusing. –cough- the faster you review, the faster I'll update! Ja ne!


	4. follow me

Reaper: oh mi gosh! I'm actually updating!! You better read, oh, and thank you reviewers for finally convincing me to start typing . . . again. And thank you, Godzilla (my kitten) for helping me, too! Read on, uh. . . readers?

Disclaimer: Naruto own don't me. Get it? Yeah, didn't think so. --------------------------------------------

_Oh god. _I thought and slowly turned myself around to face. . . of course, Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I asked him, feeling my cheeks blush. Wait. . . . I'm blushing?!

"Well, I just thought that maybe you'd wanna hang out for awhile." He gazed steadily at me, making me shudder.

"I'm hanging out with Gaara and Kiba right now."

"No you're not! We have . . . uh. . . a thing. . ." Gaara tried to organize his words. "Right Kiba?" wink wink nudge nudge.

"What? What thi- ow!" Gaara elbowed Kiba in the stomach. "Oh, right . . . the thing." Kiba played along and grabbed Gaara's wrist. "C'mon, Gaara-kun!"

"Don't call me that."

" . . . whatever. Anyway, c'mon, we have to attend the 'thing'."

"Bye, Naruto!" yelled Gaara, who was being dragged down the hallway.

"Bye?" I squeaked. "What'd do you mean, 'bye'? You said-"

"Well clearly they're busy. Really. Why don't you come with me for a sec?" Sasuke walked down the hallway towards the lunchroom. "You coming, slowpoke?" He turned around.

"Why?" I said in my most annoying voice, trying to 'scare' him off.

"Because." He shrugged.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Because. I have to show you something." He turned back around and began to walk down the hall once more.

"What's so important about lunch?" I ran up to him, curiosity getting the best of me.

"We're not going to lunch." He replied simply.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh, so you don't want to see the surprise?"

'_Lunch . . . or no lunch . . . Surprise? Or NO surprise. . . . . . damn.' _I thought to myself. I scratched my head and thought about this for a second.

"I . . . guess I'll see the surprise." I mumbled.

"Great." He continued walking. "I'm sure you'll _love_ it." He smirked.

"Oh god. What is it? Where am I going? Is it funny? Is it gross?" Am I gonna-"

"You'll see, stop spazzing." We reached the school doors.

"Are you sure we can just walk out?" I asked, a grim look on my face.

"Oh, I have my ways." Sasuke said, just as a teacher walked up to us.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sasuke took my arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

"This student got sick. I was gonna take him to the doctor." He said, putting on an innocent smile.

"Wha- Ow!" He elbowed my side. "Oh, um . . . ow, the pain . . . ?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Why don't you two go back and eat your lunch." He pointed to the gross cafeteria.

"No, no. he's really sick." Sasuke continued to try and persuade the man . . . teacher.

"Alright . . . but at least one of you must be back by 4th period, got it?" he ordered us. Sasuke straightened up a little.

"Thank you, teacher." He quickly dragged me outside.

"That was cool! I-I mean, he w-was . . . really nice." I turned away to hide my blush from him. _'What the hell?! I don't like Sasuke. It must be the heat. Yeaaaah. . . . The heat.' _I smiled to myself happy with my conclusion.

"Ha. You can uh . . . let go now." He poked my arm.

"Gahh!" I yelled and quickly removed my arm. "W-well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I marched forwards.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he called to me. I flinched a little and turned around.

". . .Um. . ."

"C'mon, follow me." He walked past me and I followed him like a little puppy.

Reaper: right, right. . .well, I'm sorry if this was a little too short for all you long-story lovers out there, but I've been REALLY busy.

Sasu-kun: Aw, gimme a hug!

Naru-chan: -hides behind coffee machine- get away from me!

Sasu-Chan: -smashes coffee machine-

Naru-chan: damn it.


	5. clear

Reaper: Well, after going out and buying a new coffee machine, -glares at Sasu-chan- I decided to update. So, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: um. . .oh god, I think I forgot. Joking, You should already know I don't own this . . .anime. . .thingy. . .

Naruto's POV

"Please, I really wanna know!" I pleaded to Sasuke. We must've been walking for HOURS.

"You have to wait until we get there." He said in his monotone voice. I continued to walked behind him, trying to figure out where the crap we were. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked, standing besides him.

"Do you know what's back there?" Sasuke pointed to a small dirt pathway surrounded by small shrubs and trees. I blinked a few times and shrugged.

"Psh, I dunno, a meadow of daisies?"

"Yeah, I wish."

"Yeah, daisies are so cool."

"I know, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're so small and yellow!" I blushed lightly. "I-I mean, d-daisies, um. . .yeah. . ."

Sasuke let out a small laugh and grabbed my hand. I blushed even heavier.

"Come with me." We walked down the small pathway. The silence was very awkward, and I didn't like it.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" I begged. He said nothing and covered my eyes with his hands. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked, looking around even though I couldn't see anything.

"Just keep walking."

"Oh god, you're gonna push me into something, I know it."

"Open your eyes." He whispered to me. I felt him remove his hands from my eyes. I waited a few seconds before hesitantly blinking and opening my eyes. I gasped at the sight before me. Green grass (but no daisies) stretched out to a shallow beach where the water lapped at the sand. A waterfall made a gentle roaring noise as it hit the water.

"Where are we?" I asked him, unconsciously walking forwards and looking around.

"This is my get away place." Sasuke said, walking up to me. "As far as I know, no one owns this place."

I sat down lightly on the grass, dazed at how beautiful the place was.

"It's beautiful . . ." I murmured, looking back to Sasuke, who sat down besides me.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, a small smile appearing on his features. I sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I guess I have to say thanks . . . for bringing me here." I looked over to him again. I felt that fluttery feeling inside my chest when I looked at him. He quickly took notice that I was staring and gazed at me.

"What?" he cocked his head to one side and blinked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, continuing to stare.

"Well, you're staring is kinda creeping me out. . ." he looked away.

"Sorry. . ." I sighed and turned my head away.

"S'okay. And I'm sorry if I was coming on a little too strong (Damn, it rhymes!!) earlier. I guess curiosity got the best of me. I really didn't mean to creep you out."

"That's okay." I stood up and walked over to a ledge that hung over to clear pool of water. I stared at a small rock sitting at the bottom of the shallow pool.

"Hey Naruto. . ." Sasuke tapped my shoulder.

"What is it?" I turned around.

"Oops." He pushed my shoulder lightly. I barely had time to say anything before the cool water overtook me.

"Wh-what th-the h-heck?!" I yelled at him, shivering.

"Oh, c'mon. the water's not that cold." He said, walking over to the tip of the ledge to stare at me in all my wet glory.

"How would you know?" I retorted.

"Well you see-" I grabbed his ankles and pulled him down into the water with me. ". . .Why?" he asked, wiping the water off of his face. I crawled over to him.

"Revenge!" I pounced on him and sent both of us into a big play fight. We laughed and splashed each other, ignoring how stupid and immature we probably looked.

"We should probably be heading back." Sasuke commented, moving aside to avoid another tackle from me.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked, finally stopping and sitting down in the shallow water. I brushed my blonde hair aside.

"It's time to go." He said, getting up and holding his hand out to me. I smiled and let him help me up. It turns out that Sasuke wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I actually like having him around. I blushed as we headed back, Sasuke and me holding hands for no reason.

"What are we going to tell the teachers?" I wondered out loud, looking up at the clouds, making shapes with them in my mind.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

Reaper: once again, sorry that it's so short. I'll try and make up for that. . . how? I DON'T KNOW.

Naru-chan: -hides behind unbreakable slab of steel-

Sasu-chan: -attempts to break steel-

Naru-chan: nyah!

Sasu-chan: -sledgehammer breaks- damn it.


	6. Party Time, My Lover

Reaper: Hey guys. Sorry it's been, what, -counts fingers- Fuck, I don't even have enough fingers! It's been a very, _very_ long time. I never really thought of updating the story, until just recently, somebody came across my story, reviewed it, and even gave me the privilege of being one of their favorite authors. They also marked my story as a favorite. I've gotten them before, but it's been ages since I've had one. And I was surprised at how someone could still stumble upon my story even though it's been well over a year since I last updated.

So thanks, Sun Knight. This is for you and anyone else who reviewed or favorited my story. I really appreciate it.

Hot Damn, I procrastinated in uploading this.

ALRIGHT, cheeziness ends here. Sorry. I got ADD while I've been gone x) . I'm sorry if this update isn't as good or as funny. I just decided to update three minutes ago. Yeah.

Sasu-chan: Pssh, slacker. –rolls eyes and tries to fix sledgehammer-

Reaper: -glares- anywhore, the thought of SasuNaru hasn't even crossed my mind in a year. So sorry if it's a bit dusty, but hey, a little polishing couldn't hurt, and who knows, maybe this'll become a regular thing for me.

Naru-chan: -sniffs and wipes away tear- Touching.

(Whoa, almost forgot the disclaimer. . .I own nothing. Nothing but those cookies I made three weeks ago with David but nobody is eating!!!)

Reaper: -bows- On with the show.

xoxoxo

**Sasuke's POV**

"And. . .That's is how we got so wet." I finished feeding my complete LIE to the teacher. She looked at Naruto and I skeptically.

"A sprinkler." She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah. Y'know, we couldn't move away very fast because of my leg." Naruto cut in, patting his knee for emphasis.

My eyes trailed over every detail of his body. All the way from the ripped blue jeans he wore to his bright orange v-neck shirt. And those worn and torn orange converse.

"Alright." She sighed. "Just go sit down." She pointed to the two broken-looking desks in the back of the room.

We walked back, well, Naruto hobbled for added effect, and we took our seats.

The class had only just begun when a folded pink note landed on my desk. My lips twitched as I tried not to show my disgust.

Naruto looked at me with confusion, then his eyes landed on the note. He burst into a fit of giggles. For what reason, I didn't know.

I unfolded the letter and threw up in my mouth a little bit at all the hearts that decorated every unfolded square of that damn paper. By the time I finished, I was almost positive that my eyes were going to shoot heat lasers and the lovey-dovey pink paper would burst into a giant hellish fire and the de-

"Dude, calm down. It's just a note." Naruto whispered to me,

I threw him a smile that said, 'Just a note? This thing is a homicide in pandas clothing!'

He rolled his eyes and watched me read the note.

_Hey, Sasuke! _

The writing was big and bubbly, and I contemplated throwing this note out the window next to me. But I thought better, just because I was too damn curious for my own good.

_You're looking mighty fine in those jeans ;D! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my birthday party. I'm turning 15!!!!!!!!!_

I grimaced at the exclamation points. There were nine of them, and in my opinion, that was nine too many.

_It's tonight at eight o'clock. It ends at three A.M., so bring your party pants!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Looking forward to seeing you, hot stuff!_

_3 Sakura_

"Oh. . .My. . . Good . . . God." I said, the letter falling from my fingers and onto the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto's slender fingers pick the letter up.

I didn't look at his face, because if I did, I'm sure the red rage would blow him to Tennessee and back. God, I was so angry. I felt like I could skin someone alive and eat their knee caps!

Just as he was about to speak, the bell rang. All the kids scurried out of the room, save for that one kid with narcolepsy. Poor guy. He had fallen asleep and was now forming a good sized pile of drool at his feet.

"So are you going to go?" Naruto asked me. I snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Sakura's party. Are you going to go?" he asked for the second time, waving the note in his hand.

"Eew, no." I said, looking at the note as if it was going to turn into David Hasslehoff and punch my lights out.

"Why not? I . . . I could. . ." he trailed off, tearing little bits of the paper up in his hands nervously.

"You could what?" I pried, standing up and gathering my books.

"I c-could. . .y'know. . .go with you. . ." He said in a small voice.

At that statement, I dropped my 5 pound book. On my own damn foot, too.

"Fuck!" I screamed, turning around and glaring at the book.

"God, if you didn't have to be so blunt. . ." Naruto said, taking my little incident the wrong way.

"What? Oh, nononono. I would um. . .I would love to go to the party. . .with you." I added. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled, picking up my books and folders, shoving them in my bag.

Naruto didn't say anything else, he just gathered his things with a beaming smile that could probably replace the sun.

We left the room, meeting up with two of Naruto's friends at the exit of the school.

"Woah, what's up with you, Mr. My Smile Could Blind A Blind Man?" Kiba asked. The red-headed boy looked at Kiba like he was a retarded baby before whacking him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Kiba whined, rubbing his head.

"Blind a fucking BLIND man? You have GOT to be _kidding _me!"

Kiba and the other boy began shouting at each other, a few questionable hand motions thrown in.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is Kiba." Naruto pointed to the brown-haired one.

"Yeah, I know him."

"Oh, good." Naruto grinned. "And this is Gaara." He pointed a finger at Gaara, who stopped bickering and looked at Naruto expectantly.

"What?"

Naruto shook his head with a look on his face that screamed 'my friends are useless mops'.

I laughed lightly and slung an arm around Narutos shoulders. He stiffened for a fraction of a second before he relaxed and even leaned into my chest a bit.

I walked him home before walking a block down to my own home. There I began to prepare myself for the party. Yes, I needed to start four hours early. I'm like a fucking girl, just without the nasty bits, yeah?

**FF**

I had found myself a decent outfit, after two hours of raiding my closet, eight juice boxes, three twinkies, one mental breakdown, and 3 cups of tea. By the end of it all, I had to piss like a racehorse.

I pulled off my pants and boxers, yes, I was going commando, there was no other way with these tights pants! And I was not a boxer-brief of briefs in general kind of person.

I tugged on, with much trouble, the tightest pair of blue jeans I owned. I slid my old shirt off and pulled a simple slim fit blue and white striped t-shirt.

I decided not to wear a beanie, because I didn't want the embarrassment of having the beanie pulled off and my hair looking like a mushroom.

I jumped at the ring of the doorbell.

I nearly killed myself when I tripped over my cat Foofums at the base of the stairs.

I cussed and picked myself back up. I answered the door, and there stood Naruto.

I had to keep my jaw from falling straight to the floor. He looked absolutely. . .stunning, was the only way to put it.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked, batting his eyelashes and looking at me with a dazzling little smile. I briefly wondered how often he practiced that look in a mirror.

"Yeah." I said, trying to keep my eyes off his ass as he walked back to his car. I held in a gasp when his shirt rode up a bit, exposing tan hips. I smirked to myself when the song "My Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira ran through my mind. Pssh, Shakira didn't have anything on Naruto!

The drive to the party was surprisingly fun. We talked about our grandparents and the wacky things they did. According to Naruto, there was a time when he was young that his grandpa was drunk. He had asked him what the weather was like outside, to see if he could go play, and his grandpa responded like this:

"Well hang on just a tootin' second, let me check my wacky weather machine!"

Apparently after that short burst, his grandpa somehow used a spoon to render himself unconscious.

I said nothing, but did throw in a comment along the lines of "you better not be as crazy as your grandpa".

We pulled up to the party a few minutes later. How could you tell this was the party place, you may ask? Well. . .If the infinite amount of balloons struggling to keep a hold of the mailbox wasn't enough, the bass from the music inside made my intestines do a mother fucking Irish jig.

"Well, are we gonna go in. . .?" Naruto asked tentatively, glancing from the blaring house to me and back.

I sighed, rubbed my temples, and proceeded to head towards the house.

After a couple of steps into the house, Naruto had screamed and ran over to, what I was hoping, _wasn't_ a table full of alcohol.

But of course, it was. And my only thought after that was,

"_Keep spoons away from Naruto."_

xoxoxo_  
_

Reaper: Uhm, It's almost midnight, and I just went into my kitchen and ate some pie with my sister.

Sasu-Chan: -watery eyes- no pie for me??

Naru-Chan: Don't worry, babeh! I'll get choo some pie!! –puts on sun glasses-

Sasu-Chan: –long pause- . . . . . . . You're lying to me, aren't you.

Reaper: You guys know I love you right? –cuddles- I hope you all had a wonderful t-giving!

TATA FER NOW X3


End file.
